Prologue
Sonja and the Lombax Five went to the Time Nest for questions. Supreme Kai of Time: Sonja? Is that you? Sonja: It is, ma'am. We have some questions for you, if that's okay. Supreme Kai of Time: Of course you can ask me. I trust you. Sonja: Thanks. I encountered this robot a while back. His name is Ultron. Know anything about him? Supreme Kai of Time: Hmm... Well, he is created by Tony Stark to help maintain peace across Earth, but it was backfired and Ultron became a deadly enemy to a group of superheroes. Eille: Sounds serious... Diana: But how did he know our movements? Supreme Kai of Time: It's...not easy to say, but... While you are dealing with Dr. Eggman on Earth, Ultron conquered a world and drained all six Infinity Stones for himself. Sonja: Forgive me for asking this, but which world are you talking about? Supreme Kai of Time: If I tell you, then you would be mad and chase after Ultron stupidly. Sonja: I know I would, but I want to know the truth. Please, just tell me where.. Supreme Kai of Time: ...Your homeworld- Planet Crystopilis. - Sonja was shocked to hear this news. Sonja: No... It can't be.. Maline, everyone... Are they dead? Supreme Kai of Time: No, they are caught as prisoners. Sonja, if you go there now, you'll be caught by Ultron too. Summer: Okay.. So, how do we stop him? Supreme Kai of Time: There is one way. A team called the Avengers have encountered Ultron many times in the past. Find them on Earth and they'll help you take your home world back. Sonja: ..Okay, we can do that. Right, girls? Lombax Five: Yeah! Supreme Kai of Time: They are last seen in a museum, somewhere on Egypt. Please, be careful. Sonja: We will. I have one question, though. Can I summon Reia to help me? Supreme Kai of Time: I'm afraid not. She's dealing with a powerful enemy right now; a mutant called Apocalypse. Sonja: I see. Well then, I guess it's up to us now. Let's go, everyone. - The gang traveled to Egypt and found Sly Cooper inside a museum. Sonja: Sly?? Is that you??? Sly: Hey, Sonja. Funny meeting you here. Am I busted? Sonja: No, Sly. You're fine. Listen, something very bad is happening. Sly: You know about the Clockwerk Parts too? Sonja: Well, no. But pay attention, Sly. Ultron has attacked my home. I need to find the Avengers to help me get the planet back. Sly: Well, I don't know about any Avengers, Sonja. But Bentley thinks that this Ultron and the Clockwerk Parts are connected somehow. Diana: Seriously?? Sly: Yeah, he's stuck in an elevator right now. Sonja: Come on, we better help him out. - Sly and the gang went up and flipped the switch. Bentley then turned off the lasers and spotlights up ahead. Bentley: All clear. Sly: Thanks, pal. For your first time out, you did pretty well. Bentley: Oh, this operation is far from complete. Sonja: Bentley, Sly told me about this connection between those parts you're after and Ultron. Bentley: There is. He absorbed some stones to make that happen. Sonja: The Infinity Stones?? I don't..understand. Sly: Neither did I, Bentley. Bentley: Look, I like to explain, but this operation's not going to done by itself. Sonja: 'Shoot first, ask questions later'. We get it. - Sly and Sonja make their way out of the hallways and into a balcony. Bentley: According to my information, the Clockwerk Parts are being stored up there... Now, to get access, you're going to have to meet up with Murray at the rendezvous point... Unfortunately, the route through the garden is filled with guards. Sly: No problem, I'll just take the long way around. Sonja: Don't worry, Bentley. We'll get there. - As they cross through, the passage is blocked by a gate. Bentley: Murray must have gotten lost along the way... Try pressing on ahead without him. Sonja: Seriously!? We can't lift something that heavy! *sighs* Wish Alister was here.. Summer: He would've bend those bars like nothing, huh? Sonja: You bet he will. It's a shame that he's with Sloane right now.. Sienna: You still miss him, huh? Sonja: Every day.. Hey, did you hear that? Sly: I take a step back, if I were you. Sonja: Oh, okay. - Suddenly, Murray used his Thunder-Flop to drop down and confronted Sly and the others. Murray: Greetings, citizens. I hope you weren't harmed by my meteoropic entrance. Scarlett: You're fine, Murray. Murray: Good, good. The Thunder-Flop knows neither friend nor foe, only destruction. Summer: We can see that. Sonja: Hey, Murray. Can you lift that gate for us, so we can pass? Murray: Of course. It is nothing before 'The Murray'. Diana: That title is SO cliche.. Sonja: Diana, one of these days, you might have to respect Murray after what happened back at that volcano in Russia. Diana: I'm just saying he needs a new mantle.. Sheesh.. - Murray lifted the gate and lets the gang go through. He then picks a huge stone and throws it at the next gate up ahead. The gang entered in, only to find it empty. Sonja: Wait a minute... Aren't the parts are supposed to be here? Sly: Yeah, but... - Suddenly, both Carmelita and her new partner caught them. Carmelita: Freeze, Cooper! Sly: Inspector Fox...as beautiful and unpredictable as ever. Carmelita: Whereas you crooks are so predictable, you always returned to the scene of the crime. Sonja: What are you saying? Sly didn't steal anything.. Not yet anyway. Carmelita: Oh really? Then who broke in last night and made off all the Clockwerk Parts? You've got the motive. Summer: Wait a minute. Someone stole the parts already? Carmelita: Don't play dumb with me. ???: It might not have been him, Carmelita. The method of entry and guard causalities all point to this being a Klaww Gang job. Sly: The Klaww Gang? ???: Not to mention a job taken from a secret society called the Infinity Alliance. Sonja: Infinity...Alliance??? - As they discuss further, Sly and the others carefully make their way out. Carmelita: Constable Neyla, I allowed you to sit in on this stakeout as a favor to the Contessa... I really don't need any help. Neyla: Oh, I think you might. Look at the facts. Carmelita: Facts!? Sly Cooper is right here! I caught him red-handed. Neyla: I'm just saying there are other criminals in the world rather than-- Carmelita: Sly Cooper! After him! - Carmelita shoots with her shock pistol as she chased after the gang. Murray: Whoa.. Wait up, Sly! Summer: Come on, Murray! Move your feet! Bentley: This wasn't part of the plan! Diana: Definitely not!! Sly: This is getting a little hot. You guys go warm-up the van. I'll keep Carmelita busy. Sonja: Hope you know where you're doing, Sly.. Sly: You bet I do. Carmelita: You're all going to jail. Sly: Pick me at the rendezvous. - Sly and Carmelita continued their chase until Sly gets in the van and makes another escape from the cops. Neyla's comment on the Klaww Gang and the Infinity Alliance gave both Sly and Sonja puzzled, could be a lead to the missing Clockwerk Parts. Sly then explained how dangerous is Clockwerk. Two years ago, both Sly and Clockwerk battled and Sly came out victorious. But now, he has returned. In pieces, but the threat is still real to the world. Sly: Ultron. He's consumed to torture Sonja his own way.. Humiliation, defeat, agony. Her previous encounter with Ultron has tested her months ago. She also told me that her home world was controlled by him. With the Infinity Alliance forged, with the most dangerous villains who joined Ultron, everything that she believes in will be tested further than ever before. I don't know what's on our future, but we won't let those fools repeated our pasts. - Clockwerk has been shown as the intro cues its mark. Category:Scenes - Sonja